In downhole completion systems using Electric Submersible Pumps (ESPs), there is sometimes the need to retrieve the ESP to surface for repair or replacement. The ESP will be a part of an upper completion that will be retrieved as a unit when retrieval of the ESP is required. This will leave a lower completion in the borehole and hence require that a barrier be actuable to seal off the lower completion. Commonly, a valve is positioned near an uphole extent of the lower completion for this purpose. The valve is actuated usually hydraulically. When replacing the most recently installed completion it is necessary to use a wet connect arrangement to reconnect to the hydraulic control lines of the original barrier valve. While wet connect arrangements are well known and often used in the downhole environment, they are also potentially finicky and hence may not always be favored by operators. The art would therefore well receive alternate systems that increase the ease with which post retrieval valve actuation is achieved.